There is known a display technology which enables score information of a scorebook to be displayed together with a baseball game video, and which enables viewing of a game while looking at the score information (for example, see JP 2005-236541 A).
For example, in a baseball game, when focusing on play of a specific player in an inning, the specific player acts as a batter at-bat, and after advancing to a base in the at-bat, the specific player acts as a runner. The play as a batter at bat and the play as a runner on base are both written in a scorebook. However, with the display technology disclosed in JP 2005-236541 A, score information about a batting result is displayed according to an event that is displayed in a display or the like, but score information about base-running after advancing to a base is not displayed. Accordingly, JP 2005-236541 A displays the play of a specific player as a batter, but does not display the following play of the specific player as a runner. Therefore, for example, display focusing on play of a specific player from start of at-bat to the end of base-running cannot be performed.